Pokemon Academy
by T0todile
Summary: When a war breaks out between all the Villainous teams, an all boys school must merge into a girl school to stay away from the battle. At the Pokemon High School Academy boys have to join the same classes, eat in the same cafeteria, and share the same bathrooms...? What can happen, another war, fights, riots, of course Pokemon Battles, and romance? What's going to happen? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Day Plans

**Blue POV:**

It was that type of day again, a bad day...instead of a girl breaking into the school, it was the all the boys who were ambushing the girl's school. After a group of Team Plasma spies broke into the school office all students aka boys, were told to head to the buses which were headed for the girl's high school. Fortunately enough, Red, Silver, Gold, Ruby, Almond, and Black were able to sneak into a hotel two blocks away from the girl's school, "The Pokémon Academy". Although, Lucas also had followed us...bringing his two suitcases full of food.

"Hey guys!" He blinked at everyone inside and then looked around the big orange room, "Nice place we um...got, right?!"

Almost everyone thought Lucas was annoying. He ate with his mouth open, snored at night, bothered people in the morning, and even threw balls of paper of which he called "Paper Berries" at people in class. Surprisingly, Gold and Ruby found him funny for the stupid things he did...

"Hey, meatball head! What the hell are you doing in here?! This is a room, not a cafeteria! Get out or I'll kick you out!" Almond threatened. Almond was a serious person. He never really had parents, they were taken away when he was really young. All we know is that Team Rocket was the one who had taken them away. Since then he's always scared and threatened people away from him. Instead now, Almond hadn't really sounded threatening. He was shaking afterwards, probably thinking of the mob of girls who would hunt him down the next day. Everyone knew Almond despised Fan-Girls who were crazy about him. Everybody who is Almond's friends have all proven that they weren't as annoying as Lucas.

"C'mon guys, take it easy." Gold came from behind and patted Lucas on his head with his billiard stick, "This little guy is fine, Aibo and I can keep an eye on him right?"

"Aipo!" The male Aipom crawled up onto Gold's left shoulder.

**Gold POV:**

Everyone looked so down besides for Diamond who was starting to munch on an apple and Ruby who was knitting a mini Pokemon outfit. I wonder what's up. Is it that we had to leave our school or is it because we'll be seeing girls now? Girls are so awesome and pretty, that couldn't be the reason, could it? The room was quiet now besides for Diamond's apple chewing. Silence,the most boring thing ever, I thought.

Blue suddenly sighed, "Hate to break the silence, but what's the plan? We don't want to run into a mob tomorrow do we?" Now it was Red's turn to speak, the guy who was quiet the whole way to the hotel.

"Well, after school hours some of us can head to the Academy to check for some other entrances. Ways to avoid a mob for tomorrow."

"Count me out." I said putting my hands around my head, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's mob." Everyone stared at me. "And so is Diamond and Ruby!" Diamond ignored the comment and Ruby entered the conversation.

"I'll do anything as long as I don't get dirty and my Pokemon look good." He took of his glasses and tried giving off a flashy smile that didn't make him look any cooler.

"You can do what you want," Silver stated sitting on his bed, "Green PokeMessaged me on my PokeNav that school just closed. When its dark it would be smart to head out." He turned his head left along with his eyes and then right, waiting for any response.

**Green POV:**

"Yay yay yay!" I shouted in the hall! The whole boy school was transferring over! Now there could actually be fun without having to always do things with girls! It was after school hours now and I really needed to get over to the Girl's dorms to spread the news to all the other non-lesbian girls.

"Wait till Hazel finds out, she'll pop kno…" Before I finished talking to myself I bumped into someone, "Watch it! These are new shoes you know!" It was White! The most easily angered and funniest girl in the school. As much as I love her, she really needed to control her anger.

"Oh White dear, you won't believe what's happening!" I cupped her face. "Guess!" I said smiling. She gave me a blank look...White could be so stupid sometimes I thought to myself. "Boys are coming! They're coming here, tomorrow!" Her mouth dropped and her eyes began to twinkle.

"B-b-boys are coming!" She grabbed my hands so they wouldn't leave her face. "Now we can finally have even more drama in drama class!" She started blabbering even more about drama, acting, boys, and other things but I cut her off before she got to far ahead of herself. "Let's get back to the dorms and spread the news!" I encouraged her, "We're having a slumber party to celebrate tonight!"

* * *

_**Well, this is what I got after a while of thinking. A first chapter. I have a first paragraph for the second chapter, but I'm not sure if I upload it today. All of you will obviously know if I upload today. So with that said, I'm off to work on the rest of my homework and some of my second chapter, if not all. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment, give out your own ideas, and share. I hope that's not to much, anyways, take care!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Night Hours

**Ok, seeing how short 3 pages worth of Word Online turned out to be I'll try and add another couple more pages to my chapters. Editing on the site can be quite difficult if you ask me. To be more exact, its real frustrating. Anyways, here's another piece of work...**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"You can do what you want," Silver stated sitting on his bed, "Green PokeMessaged me on my PokeNav that school just closed. When its dark it would be smart to head out." He turned his head left along with his eyes and then right, waiting for any response._

* * *

**Red POV:**

_2 Hours Later_

_By now it was dark. The stars were bright and the school was darker than Lavender Town. Black was still sleeping since the bus ride, Gold, Ruby, and Lucas had stayed back, and Almond, Blue, and Silver stood near me while we stared at the Academy._

_"Pika-Pi...Pika" Pika whimpered. He seemed afraid of the dark building. I gently scratched Pika's head sharing the same fear._

_"Better keep your pants on, it would be a shame to see my rival wet his pants in school." Blue grinned. He then sent out Charmander to lead the way._

_"Char char!" The little Charmander walked. I followed up right behind it thinking, what could be so bad about this school and tomorrow? What if these girls were actually nice and smart, not crazy?_

**Lucas/Diamond POV:**

_The room was a lot quieter without everyone else inside. Ruby never really was a talker and Gold was just stalking the other guys sneaking in the school by the window. Black, he was just dead even though noises were coming out of his mouth. Everybody used a different word for people who did that, but I was just to smart to remember it. Weird._

_"Pssst, Dia! Dia!" Gold tried to whisper, "They're in the school, Silver and the others! Let's go scare them!" Gold began to shout now. He looked about ready to jump out the window._

_"You do know that there cameras, right?" Ruby turned his head to face Gold's direction. "Shouldn't you be afraid?" Ruby taunted._

_"Heh," Gold wrinkled his nose, "You know the Nidoking statue that was in front the quote on quote camera at our old school? Remember how the wind knocked it over? Well, let's just say that I was the one to break it, and to add on Ruby..." Gold walked over to him and leaned his face forward. Whoa, could he like him? Hehe, weird I thought to myself._

_"The cameras were a bluff smart-ass!" He finished. "Do I need to spell it out?" Ruby kept his cool and put his work down. By work, his Pokemon shirt dressy thing._

_"So, where to again?" He smirked._

* * *

**Platinum POV:**

_"Augh, where was Greeny when you wanted her? She's taking forever just walking from school to here! Two hours!" I tried containing my anger. "She better not have went shopping wit..." The door burst open with White and Green coming out of it._

_"Guess what we were doing?!" White snorted. Without giving any time reaction time she screamed again, "We went shopping! We got new dresses, pillows for pillow fights(She winked), and food!" She looked like a thirsty puppy with her mouth wide open._

_"Surprise surprise..." I said in an unamused voice. "Super dirty girl is now super squeaky clean girl now." I pointed at Sapphire who was digging in the bag for food. What a slob._

_"Whatayah get?" Hazel suddenly skipped into the room. She scanned the bags then looked at Green, "Party supplies? What's up? The world's ending today?" She looked at White now and then back again at Green._

_"Of course not silly! Tons and tons of boys are coming! So to celebrate we're having a slumber party!" Mine and Hazel's eyes both widened._

_"Wha-how!?" I questioned in unison with Hazel._

_"I don't know, I just over heard some teachers talking about an incident about a school transferring. There were some papers in the office I was eavesdropping in, and...well..." Green giggled and dropped the papers on top of my bed._

_"You did not." Hazel gasped looking at the paper._

_"Oh yes she did!" White countered. I was shocked, first he went shopping without me, then she told me boys were coming, and now she had a list of hot boy names!_

_"You bad girl." I said sarcastically now sharing the list with Hazel. I scanned the list reading names from the two gifted classes. The first one had names like Gold, Pearl, Diamond, and Almond? "Why kind of name is Almond?" I said out loud._

_"Sounds like a nice boy to me." Green finally coaxed Sapphire away from the food and to the TV._

_"And that sounds like a bad boy to me!" Hazel exclaimed all twinkly eyed. To me, Diamond sounded expensive and special. Huh, maybe I should keep that to myself. He could be a nerd to._

_Anyways, I got ready to read the next group until White switched the channel on the TV. As much as I wanted to take a quick glance at the page I decided that hanging out with my friends was more important. Besides, it was "Protean Omega", a pretty entertaining show. As well, we were in our skimpy PJs now preparing for the Slumber Party._

* * *

**Almond POV:**

_It was Thirty lousy minutes since we've been in here, I thought to myself. No other entrances found instead of vents and the front door. "Ugh, I'm doubting that Red and Blue even found an entrance." I turned to face Silver and asked, "Time to head back yet?"_

_"Yeah," He responded, "Thirty minutes is up. Red and Blue should be waiting outside by now." I grinned at the fact, and then walked over to where we entered from. The school was really insecure and as a matter of fact the front door was open. Coincidence, no. A school would at least keep the front door locked. Someone or someones was in here before us, no doubt. To bad I could care less to report it. Spies or not, I still wouldn't care, what a bore._

* * *

**Gold POV:**

_God dammit, it was way colder than I thought it would be. Diamond was whining now and Ruby was chattering his teeth making tons of noises at the same time to warm himself up. Ugh, what pain in the ass!_

_"Aaaaaa! Its cold, can we go back!" Dia continued to whine. His little head was barely above the snow around him. Heh, I sure did have the right to blaming him for being small. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! We haven't even been out here for two minutes and you're being a baby!" I screamed furiously, "Its freakin two blocks away." I tried calming down._

_"Huh?" Diamond cocked his head to the first block. There was the school's dorms. A five story high one. "Pretty big, right?" Ruby shivered._

_"Uh, yeah..." I responded. "Roughly 220 feet tall." He replies._

_"Big deal, get Dia and let's get to the school." I told Ruby. Of course none of them would listen to me. How convenient._

_"Oh oh oh! Proteam Omega! Proteam Omega!" Diamond started going wild. "Shut it!" I shouted, but it was no use. He continued looking up on the third floor of the building's left corner window where a TV was in view. "As if things can't get any worse." I covered my face. "Jeez! C'mon, let's go already! Back to the hotel!" I uncovered my face to grab Diamond, but he wasn't there. I looked left, right, behind me, still nowhere! I looked at Ruby for an answer and he looked up at the building which Diamond was interested in. Diamond was scaling the wall to the TV room!_

_"Unbelievable! How the hell did he get up there?!" I stared._

_"Well, he climbed up there, anyone ca..."_

_"It wasn't a question!" I scowled at Ruby. "Well, technically speaki..."_

_"Shut up!" I shouted at Ruby and now tried scaling the building myself. "I live in a world filled with dumbasses." I muttered to myself. By now, Diamond was waving on a small roof above the room. He started jumping up and down and then he peeked into the open window below him. Great, if he gets caught I hope those people throw him out the window. Now he jumped in the room!_

_"Unbelievable..." I repeated again. By the time I got to the window there was a bunch of screaming. "Get this Hippowdon away from me! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Went a long curly brown haired girl(White). I couldn't help but laugh, Dia wasn't even fat and he got called a Hippowdon. Haha, that girl was hilarious and cute. Damn, Diamond hit the jackpot! Another girl with barely any clothes on and a plate ton of food on her face started doing a weird cheerleading dance while chanting, "Sit on him! Sit on him!" She looked dirty but her sapphire eyes made up for that. Wow, and Diamond was just in the middle of all of them, just sitting there, laughing at the TV like an idiot. How nice. Now I have to help him before the security comes in, great._

_With that said, I flipped myself in the room drawing all attention away from Dia to me. "Hello, ladies." I smirked. They all looked extremely sexy, though the girl with hazel eyes had a microwave in her hands and screamed a high pitch scream ruining the moment, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!" And she threw it! Being how athletic I was, I dodged it and it hit under the window and started a fire. Tough luck._

_"That's money!" A beautiful rich looking girl with jewelry on her hands screamed. Another one with only a large green shirt on her was dying of laughter and the sapphire eyed girl was going insane! "Fire fire fire! WWWWWEEEEEEE OOOOO WWWWEEEEE OOOOOO WWWWWEEEEEEE OOOOOOO!" She ran around and around before knocking herself out against a wall. Curly haired girl was now slapping Diamond, "Get-Out-Of-Our-Room!" She squealed between each slap. It was complete chaos!_

_Diamond was lucky since one of them was touching him. I quickly wiped away some drool coming out of my mouth and tackled the cute curly haired girl. I landed on her back while she landed flat on the floor. Diamond had just moved when I tackled her. "Wow, nice body." I said forgetting to keep my mouth shut. She screamed but it got muffled when everyone tackled the both of us._

_Before I knew it the door slammed open and all the other boys were there. Ruby must of told them I got up here...that jerk._

_"What the hell..." I heard Almond fade off before I got knocked out because of a girl who kicked my 'you know where' spot from the back. What a night._

* * *

**Well, sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to take this long. Anyways, tell me how you liked it by reviewing, following, favoriting, sharing, and all those other things. Next chapter might be out Monday or Tuesdayish. After all, my Birthday is tomorrow ;). So, take care!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Hours Part 2

**Green POV:**

Out of nowhere these two boys had popped into our room and by the looks of it the boy with the frizzy hairstyle looked like he was about ready to rape poor White. "Get off of her you pervert!" I saw Platinum jump on him and she started smacking the living shit out of him.

"Yeah get'm girl!" I decided to join in and kicked him right in the nut, "That should do the trick!"I was about to kick him again but all of a sudden the door was busted open, "What the hell…" a boy shouted. Wait, more boys? "Yay, my friends are here!" The kid who was watching TV cheered. I was about ready to kick him too but everyone was staring at us and we barely had anything on to cover ourselves.

"What the hell is going on here!" a boy with nice spiked chestnut hair shouted at everyone in the room, wow he's super hot! Platinum got off the boy we had just beaten up, "Why don't you ask your friends over here why they came into our room!" She scowled at the boys.

They stared at each-other for a moment before the boy wearing mostly red answered, "We're genuinely sorry ma'am! We…ummm, I didn't know they would cause any trouble…" He looked innocent although, most boys are the same, and they just wanna take advantage and use girls for their fun,

"Wait, what's burning? Is there a fire?" A boy with red hair let himself into the room, wait was that Silver? No way, whats he doing hanging out with a bunch of boys like this? Suddenly Oshawott popped out of White's purse, "Oshawott!" A normal Oshawott would just Water Gun the fire by the window but this wasn't any normal Oshawott, he waddled his way to White and sprayed the boy on top of her with a powerful Water Gun.

"Ahhahaaoooooohhaahha…." The boy had swallowed atleast half a gallon of water from Oshawott before he went flying into the fire, "Aaaahhhh, fuck my ass is on fire!" Oh my god, the boy looked like he was about to cry. "Osha-wott wott!" Oshawott proudly chuckled. "Fuck yooouuuu!" The boy shouted on the verge of tears then he jumped out the window…

"Dumbass." One of the boys(Almond) said. Damn, this was actually pretty funny!

* * *

**Red POV:**

"Uhh, I think we'll go now if that's alright with you guys…" I looked around the room, everything was a mess. There was a girl passed out on the floor, the girl Gold was on top of looked pretty pissed, another girl looked like she was writing a bill, and yeah…a microwave was on the floor.

"You won't be going anywhere until you pay us fucking back for all this damage! That microwave is worth more than your lives!" One of the girls shrieked. Wow, this isn't gonna end well. I looked back at the other guys, they were speechless.

"No need to worry," Diamond pulled an apple out of his pants cause that's not weird at all, "This should cover the cost!" Diamond handed the apple over to the girl. "Umm, uhh…what! You actually think you're off the hook?" She pulled out her phone, we're doomed she's definitely calling the cops! "Get out of our room before I send your asses to jail!" That was our queue, I grabbed Diamond and followed the other out of the room, "Bye!" I heard one of the girls say, wow that was awkward.

* * *

**White POV:**

"Damn, they're gone…" that sure was weird but I'll admit seeing boys again definitely felt good! I looked over at Hazel who looked like she had completely zoned out, damn those boys, they must've gotten to her.

I got up and hugged Oshawott, "Thanks Oshy, You saved me!" Oshawott was awesome, he always loved helping everyone out and he's just so cute! I returned Oshawott and walked over to Hazel, "Hazel, oh Hazel!" I shook her a bit before she finally came back to reality. "OMG, did you see him he was so hot!" Hazel's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, are talking about the same boys who smashed our stuff?!" Platinum said trying to shout. "Listen lady, they probably would've payed for everything if you gave them the chance! Instead you took an apple that a boy pulled out from his pants!" I held back a laugh, who would actually do that?

Platinum glared at me then sighed, "Whatever, we're going shopping tomorrow anyways. I'll just buy some more stuff." I wish I was as rich as her, then I would be able to make and act in my own dramas, Platinum was lucky to be born into such a wealthy family.

I looked over in the direction of Yellow's room, thank Arceus she hadn't woken up. Yellow was a simple girl, she isn't anything like us really, she's so innocent compared to us. That kid who came dressed in mostly red was almost like her, he didn't want to much trouble, hmph, maybe I should hook them if I ever see him again.

Now I looked at Sapphire, she totally made us look bad, I mean who makes fire truck noises when they see a real fire, eh, I guess would too if I were crazy. "Hey sleepyhead, time to get up!" I slapped her on the side of the head, wow I didn't know I could be so violent at times. "Huh…wha-what? Where'd they go?!" Sapphire sat up and looked around.

"Wow, look who came back to their senses." Green teased. Sapphire is actually a really nice girl, sometimes she just gets triggered by something, in this case she ate a whole bag of Poke-Skittles.

"Oh great! We missed Proteam Omega! I was really looking forward to it tonight…" Hazel whined. "No need to worry, I recorded it." Platinum once again coming in clutch, I don't know what we would do without her. We all gathered around in the TV room and cuddled up on the sofa, "Better enjoy this moment while it lasts," Green started the show, "I feel like tomorrows gonna be one heck of a day!"

* * *

**Blue POV:**

"What were you thinking you idiot! What was even going through your mind when you got up there?!" Almond was scolding Diamond, I almost felt bad for the kid.

"Chill out dude, we should've told them that the girls lived here." I tried calming Almond down as we reached the end of the staircase of the girl's building.

"Do you think Gold is still alive, he jumped right out of the building!" Diamond was pretty much unfazed after Almond had scolded him. "Hopefully…" Red said barely showing any signs of emotion. We all just needed a break, this was too much. Silver opened up the door and we headed out. There was maybe three to three and a half feet of snow covering the streets and it almost reached up to our chests.

"Hey guys, you bring any souvenirs with you?" Unfortunately Gold was still alive with Ruby at his side, "Don't get too excited, we didn't bring anything or anyone back with us." Silver said walking back towards our hotel. "C'mon dude, not even pictures?!" Gold complained as he caught up to us. Man I just wanted to smack him! We finally reached the hotel and we all entered the room.

"Wow, it's like 11:30 PM, where'd you guys go?" Looks like Black had finally woken up, "We had a little incident, you can ask your buddies Gold and Diamond for the details." I told him. Black was right though, it was kinda late and school starts at like 7:00 AM for tomorrow.

I picked up my stuff and headed into my part if the room. I laid on the bed and tried to fall asleep, "Wow…" I said to myself without even thinking. Those eyes, so green…wait what am I saying, girls are all annoying! I kept rolling on my bed, I couldn't get her eyes out of my head…Oh my Arceus, please help me…

* * *

_**Wow, right now I'm on word online and this looks pretty long. Its been like what, two years? Anyways guys please comment, read, follow, and tell your friends! I hope I can update this weekly but I don't know…If you guys can motivate me I'll 100% put as much time as possible into this! Right now I'm in High school, so if you see me miss a week then that either means I'm studying or having a little fun ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I haven't wrote this story in ages so this chapter may suck! Tell me anything you want and I'll do my best to implement it into the story if I like it! Well that's all for now folks, have an amazing day =)**_

_**EDIT: Ok, Word Online lied to me. Microsoft Word On Iphone _**_


End file.
